narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dǎiyì
Cáo Dǎiyì (曹歹意, Gatsui), widely recognized as simply Dǎiyì (歹意), is an ANBU captain and prominent member of the covert branch known as the Hunter-nin. As a child, he possessed insufficient skill in the art of nature transformation, which resulted in his superiors labelling Dǎiyì as nothing more than training for their prodigious students. However, the superiors failed to notice the burning passion sparked within the abysmal darkness surrounding the future shinobi's heart. The embers resulted in a light that pierced through his emotionless and heartless facade before creating a shinobi whose determination proved unbreakable. Dǎiyì trained continuously while ignoring those who referred to him as meat. He utilized the hatred spawned from their harsh words as a fuel to gather strength. Eventually, Dǎiyì proved himself worthy after successfully becoming a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and developing his own style of Kenjutsu. Combining both accomplishments allowed Dǎiyì to advance to the rank of Chūnin and Jōnin afterwards. Dǎiyì proved himself a valuable asset for the prosperous future of Kirigakure as a guardian of it's secrets and retriever of stolen property. His masquerade as a cold-hearted murderer coupled with an unbelievable skill in assassination resulted in the Mizukage personally requesting he join the ANBU of Kiriagkure. Initially, working along those who caused Dǎiyì to suffer as a child was a horrific experience. However, as ANBU place their lives in the hand's of one another, his partners developed a newfound respect for his resolve. During missions which turned disadvantageous, Dǎiyì remained while allies escaped. And he often offered to infiltrate targeted areas before his squad as a scout for potential dangers. His dedication to their success often inspired others, creating a secondary resevoir of untapped strength. Dǎiyì recieved a promotion after years of fearless service as well as an invitation. And such, he joined the branching operations team known as the Hunter-nin. Generations of misuse by corrupted Kage and easily bribable officials caused the Hunter-nin of Kirigakure to lose their previous title as the fearsome The Undertaker Squad (当る隊, Atarutai). Fortunately, Dǎiyì promised to dedicate his time and energy to restore the village's infamous team to their former stature in the shinobi world. Unknowingly, Dǎiyì has attracted the attention of various officials who believe him to be a potential threat. As a man who can live in the darkness without succumbing to it's corrupted tain, only using evilness for the greater good, Dǎiyì is an enemy to those who fell victim to the pleasures of the flesh. Dǎiyì is a prominant figure in the treatment of those with Kekkei Genkai. A truly kind individual, he views the bigotry and ignorance towards his gifted brothren as a self-destructive philosophy. Instead, he openly challenges orders that require cleansing percieved threats based off previously held ideals. And Dǎiyì repeatedly demands those who possess kekkei genkai but are without family or a place in society are placed in his division. Allowing him to train them and sharpen their abilities while focusing their attention on the wellbeing of Kirigakure. Dǎiyì earned the title of Phantom of the Hidden Mist (霧隠れの幻 - Kirigakure no Maboroshi) from his mastery over silent assassinations. Whereas shinobi often call upon the infamous mist during the savage task, the Phantom believes that such a large ability has become a signature of their arrival. To avoid their foolish mistakes, Dǎiyì continuously discovers new methods of hiding in plain sight. Resulting in many regarding Dǎiyì as nothing more than a myth or legend; a phantom or ghost who represents death and claims the lives of traitors. The monikor given to Dǎiyì has become the name by which citizens of all five villages recognize the enigmatic shinobi. Background The shinobi world changed drastically years after the death of and his fellow Kage. Each village underwent tremendous modification while expanding in both power and population. The world entered a temporary age of peace brought upon by the fierce friendship created by the previous Gokage which was inherited by their immediate successors. Villages continuously helped one another strive for eternal happiness while attempting to forgive their past sins. However, corrupted nobles and tainted ideologies proved immortal. Mainly sparked by the immense imbalance of power held by Konohagakure, officials of all five villages began to gossip and perform underhanded task that threatened the sanctity of previously placed treaties. Triggers included Konohagakure's acquisition of a miniature militia of Sharingan wielding Uchiha who could assimilate various other genetic modifications. The Hidden Leaf Village also possessed the strongest Tailed Demon who, even after Naruto passed, held a superior status among the other beast. And throughout time, Konohagakure constantly acquired clans with stronger genetic prowesses and historical importance. When villages began speaking of trading and intermarriages, Konohagakure immediately became reclused. Which coupled with citizens, still pained by their tremendous , starting to distrust their world leaders who seemingly bowed to the Hokage's every whim. Kage heard their worries and started to investigate one another. Soon, the shinobi world reverted to it's previous status of animosity. Around eighty years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, the shinobi nations suffered greatly from corruption and distrust. Originally, Konohagakure was the victim of harsh accusations and antagonism. However, Kirigakure recieved reputable damage from their previous associations with Akatsuki. Although Kage forgave their actions, citizens of surrounding nations felt animosity towards their harsh past. The reign of the Bloody Mist showed the world how bloodthirsty Kirigakure Shinobi truly were. Also Kirigakure, once serving as the birthing place of various Missing Nin and even the Uchiha controlled Akatsuki, suffered from the backlash of their predecessor's actions. Resulting in opposing leaders and officials not trusting Kirigakure completely. During the reign of the Sixth , Kirigakure shinobi practiced brutal methods of battle. From torture to utterly annihilating opponents, Kirigakure Shinobi gained infamy for their continued savagry. Although they changed their view on kekkei genkai, allowing those with bloodline limits to openly excel in society, Kirigakure shinobi retained their ferocious reputation. Perhaps the hardest struck organization was Kirigakure's Hunter-nin. Their previous failures resulted in numerous missing nin and the Mizukage being manipulated for years. They soon started to lose their weight in the world of Shinobi. Dǎiyì belongs to the same generation birthed around the grandchildren of the , leading to him growing during these turbulent times. An era where Kirigakure welcomed prodigious children from all levels of their Caste System in hopes of restoring power. Regardless if naturally or unnaturally inherited, Kirigakure worked endlessly to increase their military prowess. Dǎiyì, the son of an old family in Kirigakure, followed his childhood ambition to join the Ninja Academy. He had only a single ambition in life no different from any child his age, to bring about a great change to his home.